1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system for an in-line skate. In particular, the present invention relates to a cuff-activated brake pad and roller arm assembly for braking a wheel of an in-line skate.
2. Related Art
Many different types of skate brakes have been developed for in-line skates to address the problem of stopping or slowing while skating. The materials used to make conventional skate wheels and bearings have advanced considerably in the past few years. These advancements allow a skater to travel very quickly, up to at least speeds of 15 to 20 mph, using conventional skates.
As the popularity of in-line skating grows, especially in urban areas, the numbers of skaters on streets and paths increase. With this increase in the number of skaters, there is an increased risk of the chance of collisions between skaters and other skaters, bikers, joggers, pedestrians or cars. Thus, there is a need for a skate brake which will allow skaters to slow and/or stop themselves quickly and retain maneuverability while braking to avoid or prevent an accident A conventional skate brake consists of a large piece of a rubber brake pad, typically attached to the rear of the skate chassis on at least one skate (left or right) in a pair of skates. In operation, the skater must lift the toe of the skate to which the brake is attached, until the rubber brake pad touches and grabs the skating surface to slow the skater. This conventional skate brake has several drawbacks.
A conventional skate brake is awkward to use, because the skater must pick up the toe of one of the skates and at the same time exert a downward force on the brake pad to slow the skate. It is difficult for a beginner and even an intermediate in-line skater to effectuate braking using this conventional brake while maintaining his balance. The result is that in order to compensate for the awkwardness of the braking position, the skater may not exert as much of a downward force on the brake pad. Thus, it takes a long time to slow the skate or bring the skate to a complete stop. This problem is exacerbated when trying to slow or stop while traveling downhill.
Further, a skater is apt to lose his balance by trying to brake while skating over a bumpy surface, because the skater must lift the toe of the skate to force the brake toward the ground. Thus, one foot of the skater is traveling on only one wheel of the skate, the remaining skate wheels being raised off the ground during braking. Having only one wheel in contact with the ground makes the skate difficult to maneuver particularly on a bumpy or uneven skating surface. Further, the contact between the brake pad and the ground during braking makes it difficult to turn the skate. Thus, during braking using a ground-engaging brake, the skater loses control over maneuverability of the skate, thereby increasing the likelihood of a collision.
Another drawback of the conventional skate brake is that a conventional rubber brake pad is relatively soft compared to most skating surfaces, and thus must be replaced frequently due to excessive wear of the pad from braking.
Another drawback of the conventional skate brake is that it is often difficult for the skater to stop the skate when traveling on a rough or bumpy skating surface, because there is less braking surface for the brake pad to grab to slow the skate. Further, vibrations from the bumpy skating surface will cause the skate to bounce so that the brake pad loses contact momentarily with the ground. These factors result in less effective braking and a slower response for slowing or stopping the skate using a conventional brake.
Still another drawback of the conventional skate brake is that the amount of downward force exerted by the skater on the brake pad is limited by the skater's body weight, fitness level and the awkwardness of the position that must be maintained to brake. As such, it is difficult for a skater using a conventional skate brake to stop or slow the skate in a short distance. The above-referenced drawbacks of the conventional skate brake result in reaction times of the skater to potential hazards being slowed significantly.
A second type of skate brake is a cuff-activated brake having a rotatable cuff that forces a rubber brake pad against the skating surface. To actuate the brake, the skater moves his foot forward of his other foot. As the skater's foot moves forward, the skater's calf forces the cuff to rotate rearwardly with respect to the skate boot. A rod or other mechanism attached to the cuff is thereby forced toward the ground. A brake pad, disposed on the lower end of the rod, is forced against the ground.
Activation of this type of cuff-activated brake is not as awkward as a conventional brake, because the skater does not have to lift any wheels of the skate off the ground to actuate the brake. Because this type of braking system allows the skater to better maintain his balance while braking, the skater can often exert more of a downward force on the brake pad, thereby slowing or stopping the skate faster than with a conventional brake. However, the use of a rubber brake pad to engage the ground includes the same drawbacks as discussed above. Namely, the use of a ground-engaging brake pad makes it difficult to brake on bumpy or rough skating surfaces, the skater loses control over maneuverability of the skate during braking, and the rubber brake pad requires frequent replacement due to wear.
Other skates have braking systems that combine a conventional skate brake with a mechanism for simultaneously applying a braking force to one or more of the wheels of the skate. Thus, when the skater tilts the skate to engage the brake pad with the skating surface, the downward force on the brake pad simultaneously activates a second braking mechanism which applies a braking force directly against at least one wheel of the skate. Although this type of braking system applies a second brake directly against the wheel of the skate, the rubber brake pad that contacts the skating surface results in loss of control over maneuverability of the skate. Further, it is difficult to brake on rough or bumpy skating surfaces. Also, the skater must place his body in an awkward position to activate the brake, thereby throwing him off balance and limiting the overall effectiveness of the brake.
Thus, what is needed is a braking system that will effectively apply a sufficient force to a braking member to stop or slow a skate traveling at high speeds in a short distance. Further, what is needed is a braking system that does not require the skater to upset his/her balance and/or center of gravity to actuate the brake. Further, a braking system is needed that provides the skater with controlled maneuverability of the skate while braking.